kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
2017: Grand Climax!
is the fortieth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the second part of the Kamen Rider Den-O tribute arc. It features Sougo's first full transformation into GrandZi-O and the second battle between himself and Ohma Zi-O. Synopsis After obtaining the Den-O Ridewatch, the new GrandZi-O Ridewatch suddenly formed in Sougo's hands! A Ridewatch that contains the strongest of powers: the combined strength of all the past Heisei Riders! However, after Yuto Sakurai and Deneb intervened in the timeline, in order to prevent Sougo from becoming the demonic king of the future, the GrandZi-O Ridewatch disappeared! After returning to 9 5 Do, Sougo and the others realize that Takuya (Another Den-O) strongly wished for something, and once that wish is fulfilled, the contract with the Imagin will be complete, however... Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Den-O: After the events of ''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER. However, since Sougo doesn't remember the DenLiner, Another Den-O, and Imagin in the previous episode, the film might as well be non-canon, as previously stated by the show's producer Shinichiro Shirakura.https://twitter.com/cron204/status/1096789286249160704 Plot After obtaining the GrandZi-O Ridewatch, Sougo prepares to activate it but the defeated Yuto Sakurai and Deneb intercept him. Yuuto said that Sougo cannot be allowed to use the new Ridewatch, as he will surely become demon king. Hearing that, Momotaros takes back his Den-O Ridewatch, thus cancelling the union of 19 Heisei Ridewatches. After that, Sougo and co return to 95 DO to discuss their next plan, bringing Yukihiro, the host of Mole Imagin with them. Woz procures the victim's Rider Ticket, and seeing the year 2017 written in it, he think that the Imagin and Another Den-O's designation is 2017. Momotaros, who wants to retake the DenLiner, proposes to go to 2017, but without the DenLiner they cannot make a time trip... until Geiz mentions that they have Time Mazines for that purpose. Sougo and Tsukuyomi stay for awhile in 2019 to ask Yukihiro about Another Den-O. Yukihiro says that Takuya, the host, is his girlfriend's brother. His girlfriend is always sick, but Yukihiro took her out from hospital before she passed away. Thus, Takuya blames him for killing his sister. After knowing this, Sougo prepares to go to 2017. In 2017, Another Den-O went to his sister's hospital and began to terrorize the patients. His aim is to attack Yukihiro before he took his sister away. Geiz, Woz and Momotaros arrived afterward. The Imagin wanted to defeat Another Den-O himself, so he tries to possess Geiz again. But, Geiz used Woz as a shield, thus Momotaros possessed Woz instead. Momotaros transformed into WozGingaFinaly, and successfully repelling Another Den-O, which at this point distracted at seeing his sister taken away by Yukihiro. Woz then kicks Momotaros out from his body. Sougo arrived in 2017 to visit the past Takuya and brings him a message from his sister (as he heard from Yukihiro from the future). It turns out, she asked Yukihiro to take her away from hospital, as she doesn't have long and she wished to spent her remaining days with her boyfriend. Hearing this, the past Takuya can only apologize to Yukihiro as he was antagonizing him. After observing Sougo resolve this conflict, Momotaros declares Sougo as a cool guy, and finally gives him the Den-O Ridewatch. Unbeknownst to them, Deneb in a disguise watch them from afar... As Another Den-O strikes again, Sougo and Momotaros are preparing to fight. But now he got an army of Mole Imagins from many timelines behind, overwhelming them. Sougo tries to transform into GrandZi-O, until Yuuto reappears to stop him. But, Yuuto's resolve is wavering because Deneb told him about Sougo's action to resolve Takuya's conflict beforehand, thus finally letting him use the GrandZi-O Ridewatch. Sougo then transforms as GrandZi-O, this moment renders even Woz speechless. GrandZi-O summons Build, Kuuga, and OOO to assault the Another Rider, then he pauses during OOO's Tatoba Kick to summon Kuuga's Titan Sword and slices him. After the Another Rider is blown away, GrandZi-O continues OOO's Tatoba Kick and also summons Gaim for good measure. Momotaros want to join the fray too, but he cannot transform into Den-O as he gave his power to Sougo. He rants angrily, but Sougo summons Den-O from 2007, and Momotaros went on to possess him. He accessed Climax form to fight the Mole Imagins and alongside Zeronos Vega Form, quickly disposed of them. Continuing the fight, GrandZi-O summons Build Genius form, Gaim Suika Arms, OOO Gatakiriba Combo and Kuuga Pegasus form. He pauses them again and now uses Build's Fullbottle Buster and his own Saikyo Zikan Girade to attack Another Den-O. As the Another Rider is stunned, the summoned Riders finished him, finally destroying Den-O Anotherwatch. After the battle, future Takuya visits Yukihiro and his sister on a bridge. His sister asks him not to antagonize Yukihiro, as her release from hospital is her final request. Takuya falls in tears and the conflict is resolved. Yuto asks Sougo if he really is Sougo Tokiwa, much to the latter's confusion. Momotaros, observing the resolution from afar, confessed that he took a liking to Sougo... but the junior rider disappeared. A confused Sougo arrived in a barren field, only to realize that Ohma Zi-O himself is standing before him. The future Demon King said that Sougo has finally collected all the Heisei Riders' powers and challenges him to a battle. And thus, they clash... Cast * : * : * : * : * , Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O, Momotaros: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz, Urataros: *Kamen Rider Zeronos, Deneb: *Kintaros: *Ryutaros: *Another Den-O, Ohma Zi-O: *Mole Imagin, New Mole Imagin: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, GrandZi-O **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***GrandZi-O **Geiz ***GeizRevive Goretsu, GeizRevive Shippu *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned in GrandZi-O:' **Normal: ***Build RabbitTank Form, Kuuga Mighty Form, OOO Tatoba Combo, Gaim Orange Arms, Den-O Sword Form (From Den-O Episode 18) **All Twenty Time Break: ***Build Genius Form (From Build Episode 40), Gaim Suika Arms (From Gaim Episode 7), OOO Gatakiriba Combo (From OOO Episode 6), Kuuga Pegasus Form (From Kuuga Episode 24) *'Weapon(s) summoned in GrandZi-O:' **Titan Sword (From Kuuga Episode 10), Fullbottle Buster (From Build Episode 28) EP18 DEN-O SUMMONING.png|Den-O Sword Form being summoned GZ with Titan Sowrd.png|GrandZi-O using Titan Sword GZ with FB.png|GrandZi-O using Fullbottle Buster (with FullFull RabbitTank Bottle (Tank Mode) inside) ATTB Ver 1 Step 1.png|Build Genius Form, Gaim Suika Arms, OOO Gatakiriba Combo, Kuuga Pegasus Form being summoned Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Ginga *'Futurering(s) used:' **Woz ***WozGingaFinaly Other Form Changes *Den-O - Sword Form , Climax Form *Zeronos - Altair Form, Vega Form Errors *It is unknown how Woz managed to retrieve his Oma Advent Calendar book after he (while being possessed by Momotaros) tossed it away at the hospital hallway and before transforming into WozGingaFinaly since Woz having telekinesis has not been explained. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 14, . *'Viewership': 3.2% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O, Geiz, Woz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: GrandZi-O ***Geiz: GeizRevive (Shippu) ***Woz: Ginga (Finaly) *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, OOO Tadajol Combo, Kodama, Zi-O II, Zi-OTrinity, Chalice, GrandZi-O, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Knight, GeizRevive, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga, Phone *The scene where the Legend Rider statue surface started to break reuses and updated footage from the opening. Albeit this time, there's also a Zi-O statue. *The "Climax" in the title is a reference to Den-O's Climax Form. *Woz appears able to subdue Momotaro's will and control his body as he was able to cancel WozGingaFinaly's transformation. Although this may hint that Woz is a Singularity Point, known for suppressing the will of an Imagin, he isn't one since Woz can be affected by the changes of time. **However, Woz did temporarily board the DenLiner and passengers who enter the train temporarily gain Singularity Point status, it may explain how he was able to suppress Momotaro's will at the end. *In a shot of the All Twenty Time Break scene, toys of the Gouram and Suika Arms are used instead of CGI. *Although this episode marks the first time for GrandZi-O's full version transformation jingle, the "Rider Time" announcement part is still cut off. **However, the real full version played in the final episode. *This episode features a new insert song by Rider Chips called "Next New Wφrld". *The Rouze Card projections that Ohma Zi-O uses to attack Sougo were Spade Ace and Diamond Ace. This is another hint that Ohma Zi-O could use other Heisei Riders' powers beside the main Riders. *When Yuto mentions if Sougo is really Sougo Tokiwa, it may've foreshadowed his original counterpart, SOUGO Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Barlckxs, the main antagonist of the summer movie, Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer. *This episode marks the 1400th episode of the Entire Kamen Rider Series. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2017：グランド・クライマックス！ *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2017：グランド・クライマックス！ References ru:2017: Высший предел! Category:Crossovers